


Damn Good, Sir

by sinchun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Taeyong has a crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong, Vers Lee Taeyong, established jaedo, i can’t believe that’s not a tag?, this was supposed to be PWP but there ended up being SOME plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung are the kind of couple that makes Taeyong weak in the knees. On their own, they are attractive men. Together, they are irresistible. He wants nothing more than for them to take him to bed.Spoiler alert: They do.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	Damn Good, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else will feed the jaedotae (dojaeyong? idk which is the proper ship name) tag, then I will. (Or should I say the [Tom & Jerry and you who are watching them](https://twitter.com/nctdaoying/status/1355392253812989952) tag?)
> 
> Sex scene content warnings: one instance of face slapping, light degradation (use of the words “slut” and “fucktoy”), hair-pulling, and uh Jaehyun calls Doyoung "bunny" a stupid amount of times.

Taeyong knows he is good-looking. Girls and boys both chased after him all throughout high school, and in college, he could go to practically any party on campus and have his pick of partner for the night. What can he say? He won the genetic lottery.

Somehow, he still manages to feel like he comes up short in the presence of Jaehyun and Doyoung.

They are the kind of couple of that makes Taeyong weak in the knees. On their own, they are attractive men. Together, they’re irresistible. He wants nothing more than for them to take him to bed. Since transferring to their office branch, his go-to fantasy in the shower or late at night in bed is imagining being sandwiched by them.

Probably he shouldn’t be feeding his crush on his co-workers, let alone two who are technically his superiors, but they don’t even work in the same department, so what’s the harm? He treasures the glimpses he catches of them in the office and marvels over the fact they’re allowed to work so closely together even though they’re dating. _Just another part of what makes them such a power couple,_ he contemplates, his stomach flipping when he walks past Doyoung chewing out one of his underlings.

He looks damn good in his crisp suit, his mouth set in a disapproving line. His eyes are flinty, and Taeyong thinks he would like nothing more than to have that gaze turned on him. Not in the workplace, of course. Not even Taeyong would want to be the target of one of Doyoung’s infamous reprimands for messing up on the job. But in the bedroom, pulled over Doyoung’s knee? It’d be nice.

Before Taeyong can let his horny thoughts run too wild, he rounds the corner and runs directly into Jaehyun. He should’ve known. Wherever Doyoung is, Jaehyun won’t be far. To Taeyong’s mortification, the collision sends a stack of papers flying from Jaehyun’s hands.

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Taeyong blurts, immediately dropping to the floor to help pick up the fallen papers.

“Ah, it’s no big deal.” Jaehyun smiles, and Taeyong’s heart stutters in his chest. While Doyoung is notorious for his high standards and short temper, Jaehyun is much more easy-going. The office sweetheart. It’s a stunning combination. His fingers brush against Taeyong’s as they gather pages. “I should’ve been paying more attention to where I was going.”

Taeyong can’t help the blush creeping up his face. He is _so_ infatuated.

* * *

After closing a particularly high stakes deal, Taeyong’s supervisor invites the team to celebrate with drinks at a nearby bar’s happy hour. Johnny has always been friendly, eager to keep morale high and everyone feeling at ease with each other. Taeyong goes, because what else does he have to do on a Friday evening? It’s still early enough that he has time to hit up a club later if he wants.

When he gets to bar, Taeyong is surprised to see Jaehyun sitting with his team, but maybe he shouldn’t be. Jaehyun isn’t a part of their department, but he is good friends with Johnny. Everyone knows that.

Everyone also knows that where Jaehyun is, Doyoung is sure to follow, which would explain the forced smiles on some of his co-workers’ faces. Doyoung’s uptight personality means it will be harder to let loose, even with the alcohol flowing freely.

But Doyoung isn’t here yet, and Taeyong has a soft spot for him anyways, so he slides into the open seat next to Johnny with an easy grin. “What’s your poison?” he asks, nodding at the bright pink drink in his supervisor’s hand.

“It’s a raspberry cosmo,” Johnny tells him with a sheepish smile.

Jaehyun, who is sitting across the table from them, sighs and shakes his head. “You wouldn’t think a tough guy like him would have such girly tastes, and yet,” he teases.

Encouraged by Jaehyun’s joking tone, Taeyong tilts his head to one side in a manner that he knows for a fact everyone thinks is adorable. “Bold words for someone crashing a team-bonding event.”

“Did you hear that, Jaehyun?” The cold familiar voice comes from behind Taeyong. “It sounds like we’re not wanted here.”

Taeyong whips around to meet Doyoung’s frigid gaze. Horror and shame rise in his throat, and he has to fight the urge to sink down in his seat like a child caught misbehaving. “I didn’t…” he begins, his face burning with an embarrassed blush.

But Jaehyun laughs. The sound is warm, a shock compared to Doyoung’s coolness. “We’re just playing,” he assures his boyfriend, then smiles at Taeyong, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. “Weren’t we, Taeyong?”

“Yes, sir,” Taeyong is quick to agree, grateful for the rescue.

“There’s no need to call me sir,” says Jaehyun, eyes twinkling. “We’re not in the office.”

Doyoung’s lips twitch. Taeyong can’t tell if he looks irritated or amused. “Playing, huh?” Doyoung murmurs, and Taeyong has to repress a shiver at his tone. It’s pointed.

Jaehyun’s smile widens. “That’s right.”

Doyoung makes a disgruntled noise but moves around the table to take the seat next to Jaehyun. Taeyong watches, his cheeks still flushed, as Doyoung orders a drink even fruitier than Johnny’s cosmo, not that Jaehyun comments on it. Well, it’s no secret that Jaehyun is whipped for his boyfriend.

And Taeyong must be whipped for them both, because he can’t tear his eyes away from them for the rest of the evening. He’s just captivated by them, the way they look at each other, how they move. Doyoung’s face softens after a couple of drinks, leaning into Jaehyun’s side, and Taeyong wonders suddenly if Doyoung hardass persona at work is just that: a persona.

 _Maybe he’s a lot sweeter at home with Jaehyun,_ he muses, swirling what’s left of his drink around in its glass. He wonders what they’re like with each other in bed. He wishes that he could get the chance to witness it for himself, but that’s a fantastical daydream, he knows.

He hasn’t seen any indicator to imply that Jaehyun and Doyoung’s relationship is open.

Not that that sort of thing typically comes up in the workplace.

* * *

On Monday, Johnny sends Taeyong to run errands for Jaehyun. Even if Taeyong technically has nothing to do with Jaehyun’s department, it’s not uncommon for team leaders to lend their underlings to each other when the work is heavy, and Johnny and Jaehyun are friends. So it makes sense that Johnny would offer Taeyong’s help to Jaehyun.

What makes less sense is the way Johnny sends him off with a smirk, saying, “He asked specifically for you, you know.”

Taeyong feels his face immediately heat in a blush, though he doesn’t know why. He hopes his complexion calms down by the time he reaches Jaehyun’s office, knocking on the door with a polite, “Sir?”

“Come in.” Jaehyun is seated alone at his heavy oaken desk, and when Taeyong enters, he grins. “Ah, Taeyong! Thank you for coming.”

Taeyong dips his head respectfully. “Mr. Suh said you needed some extra help in your department today?”

Jaehyun nods. “That’s right. I have something to finish up here before I can show you exactly what I need help with, but this should be enough to get you started until I’m free.” He picks a binder off his desk and holds it out.

Stepping forward to take the binder, Taeyong tries not to let his gaze linger too long on Jaehyun’s face. It’s terribly handsome—warm eyes, perfectly styled hair, and endearing dimples. And if their hands happen to brush as he accepts the binder from Jaehyun, Taeyong definitely doesn’t think too hard about it. Definitely not.

“Go ahead and take a look at the numbers there. I’ll meet you in… five minutes? Five minutes.” Jaehyun’s voice is strained, and Taeyong can recognize a dismissal when he hears one.

“Yes, sir,” he replies, tucking the binder under one arm, and leaves Jaehyun’s office.

There’s a bench in the hallway across from Jaehyun’s office, and Taeyong sits on it as he leafs through the binder. The information is all pretty pedestrian. _This should be easy enough._ Remembering Johnny’s words, Taeyong wonders why Jaehyun specifically asked for him.

After a few minutes, Jaehyun steps out of his office and joins him on the bench, sitting close enough that Taeyong has a hard time focusing on what the other man is telling him about the numbers contained in the binder. _He smells so fucking good,_ Taeyong’s brain supplies unhelpfully. His expensive cologne doesn’t quite mask the smell of his natural musk, and it’s driving Taeyong a little bit crazy. He wants desperately to reach out and smooth Jaehyun’s tousled hair. But he forces himself to pay attention, unwilling to risk fucking up on the job and ultimately getting berated by Doyoung.

As if summoned by Taeyong’s thoughts, the door to Jaehyun’s office opens again and Doyoung walks out. He pauses when he sees Taeyong and Jaehyun together on the bench. At the sound, Taeyong glances up, unintentionally making eye contact with him.

Doyoung’s eyes narrow when Taeyong meets his gaze. He absent-mindedly brings a hand up to brush his thumb over his bottom lip, and Taeyong has to look away quickly, feeling strangely unsettled by the motion.

* * *

Apparently, Jaehyun enjoyed working with Taeyong so much that at the end of the week, he invites Taeyong out for drinks. “I’d like to get to know you better,” explains Jaehyun with a charming smile, “outside of the office.”

Taeyong wants to melt on the spot. “I’d love that,” he blurts out, perhaps a little too quickly and a little too honestly.

Jaehyun’s eyes gleam. “Perfect.”

The end of the workday can’t come soon enough. When it finally does, Taeyong loosens his tie, grabs his jacket, and heads down the lobby of the building, where he finds Jaehyun and Doyoung waiting for him. He should’ve figured that drinks with Jaehyun would include his boyfriend too, but Taeyong can’t find it in himself to be bothered by the addition.

Especially not when they both look so good, bundled up with their winter coats. They both have impeccable taste, and Taeyong thinks he would be happy just to stare at them all day, memorizing the lines of their beautiful faces.

So what if he has the world’s biggest crush on them? It’s not hurting anyone. He can play it cool for one evening of drinks.

He cannot play it cool for one evening of drinks, because when they slide into a booth tucked in the back corner of a nearby cocktail lounge, Doyoung presses so close to Jaehyun that he’s practically in his lap, and Jaehyun brushes a tender hand through Doyoung’s hair, murmuring, “I know it’s been a long week, but you’ve got to have patience, bunny.”

Taeyong nearly chokes at the affectionate nickname. Images of Doyoung all dolled up like Playboy bunny rush unbidden to his mind, and he suddenly realizes that perhaps getting drinks with the targets of his long-term masturbatory fantasies was not the wisest decision he’s ever made in his life.

Somehow, he manages to get through ordering a gin and tonic without biting his tongue off—not even when Doyoung asks for a sex on the beach, the words dropping easily from his lips in a way that makes Taeyong squirm in his seat. Jaehyun gets an old-fashioned, and when the drinks arrive, he makes a light-hearted toast about new friendships.

“Though I have to confess,” says Jaehyun, once they’ve all had a few sips of their respective cocktails, “I didn’t just invite you out with friendship in mind.”

Taeyong actually does choke this time, the gin burning his throat as it goes down the wrong pipe. “Buh?” he sputters, coughing ungracefully.

Doyoung mildly hands him a napkin. To Jaehyun, he says crossly, “You have no tact.”

Jaehyun’s ears turn pink. _Cute_ , thinks Taeyong dimly as he dabs at his mouth with the napkin Doyoung gave him and does his best to remember how to breathe.

“I thought you liked it when I got straight to the point,” Jaehyun says to Doyoung.

“Ah, but this isn’t about me, is it?” retorts Doyoung with a haughty sniff.

Tilts his head to one side, Jaehyun argues, “It’s kind of about you.”

Taeyong finally regains his ability to speak. “Just… what is happening?”

Jaehyun turns his attention back to Taeyong, smiles warmly, and says with his whole chest, “My boyfriend wants you to fuck him.”

* * *

_I’ve died and gone to heaven,_ Taeyong determines as he follows Doyoung and Jaehyun into their apartment. There is no other explanation.

The other explanation is that his attraction to Doyoung and Jaehyun isn’t quite as one-sided as he had thought, but that can’t be true, can it? Oh god, no, it is true. It’s true, and apparently Jaehyun has been teasing Doyoung about his crush on Taeyong for weeks now.

“So what exactly are the ground rules here?” Taeyong asks. He’s down for just about anything involving the other two men, but he doesn’t want to accidentally overstep any boundaries.

Doyoung whispers something to Jaehyun, kisses his cheek, then disappears deeper into the apartment. “He wants to prepare himself,” Jaehyun tells Taeyong. “As for rules, well… condoms, obviously. We want to be safe. And if you’re into it, Doyoung likes being submissive, but you probably picked up on that one.”

Taeyong had not, in fact, picked up on that one. But he probably should have. It makes almost too much sense that someone as uptight and bossy in the office as Doyoung would want to cede control in the bedroom. Taeyong himself is versatile in what he likes. He’s something of a masochist and often enjoys being submissive, but he’s been known to step into the role of a dominant. It’s not the fantasy he had built in his head about Doyoung, but it’s just as appealing. “I’m into it,” he tells Jaehyun.

“Excellent.” Jaehyun grins. “You know the traffic light system, yeah? Green means good, yellow means check in, and red—”

“—means stop,” finishes Taeyong. “Yeah, I know.” He shifts, then asks, “What about you though? Are you just going to watch, or…?”

Jaehyun smirks and steps closer to Taeyong. “Well, that depends entirely on you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, his breath tantalizing on Taeyong’s ear. “What do you want?”

Taeyong shivers, closes his eyes. “I want you too,” he admits quietly.

“Mmm, that can be arranged.” Jaehyun cups Taeyong’s face, pressing his thumb to Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong parts his lips, taking Jaehyun’s thumb into his mouth and sucking on it without a second thought. Jaehyun makes a pleased noise, and only then does Taeyong open his eyes. The unabashed lust on Jaehyun’s face surprises him, but only for a moment, because then Jaehyun is slipping his thumb out of Taeyong’s mouth and kissing him roughly.

The months Taeyong spent daydreaming about kissing Jaehyun is nothing compared to the real thing. Jaehyun kisses commandingly, leaving no room to question who is in charge: he is. _Ah._ It makes sense, Taeyong thinks. If Doyoung likes being submissive, it’s only logical that his boyfriend would be a dom.

Between the two of them, Taeyong suspects that every sexual itch of his will be scratched _very well_ tonight.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Jaehyun whispers against Taeyong’s lips. “I’m sure Doyoung is ready for you now.”

Taeyong feels breathless with anticipation, wondering what exactly Doyoung was getting ready. He lets Jaehyun guide him down the hall with a hand on the small of his back.

“Now, I don’t trust just anyone with my bunny,” Jaehyun tells Taeyong, voice serious despite his use of the sweet petname. “I expect you to take very good care of him.”

“Yes, sir,” Taeyong immediately replies.

Jaehyun laughs, the sound warm and friendly and in sharp contrast to his previous tone. “I thought I told you that you didn’t have to call me that outside the office.”

Taeyong ducks his head. “It just felt right in the moment,” he confesses. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” says Jaehyun cheerfully. “After all, it’s a good reminder that I’m the one calling the shots here.” He opens the door to his bedroom, and Taeyong momentarily loses the ability to breathe at the sight that greets him.

Sitting primly on the king-sized bed is Doyoung, dressed in a delicate lingerie set. The parts of his body not covered by the lilac lace beg to be touched. Caressed. Worshipped. His head is tilted downwards so that he can look up at Taeyong from under demure lashes. The effect is stunning.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” murmurs Jaehyun, his breath ghosting over Taeyong’s ear as he steps around him, frozen in the doorway.

Taeyong barely manages to nod. “Holy fuck.” His voice comes out raspy.

Jaehyun chuckles. Standing at the side of the bed, he holds a hand out towards Doyoung. “Look at that, bunny. I think you broke him.”

Doyoung immediately crawls over to Jaehyun’s side, making a happy noise when his boyfriend strokes his hand through his hair. “You didn’t warn him?” he asks, pouty.

 _No amount of warning could’ve prepared me for this,_ thinks Taeyong. His brain is moving so slowly. He feels struck dumb by the image of Doyoung all dolled up in lace—and for him.

“You’re just a force unto yourself, bunny,” Jaehyun tells Doyoung, and Taeyong nods in mute agreement. Seeing that Taeyong still hasn’t moved from the doorway, Jaehyun sits down on the bed and tugs Doyoung into his lap. “I think he’s feeling a little shy,” he says in a stage-whisper. “Let’s give him some encouragement.”

Doyoung straddles Jaehyun’s lap, tossing one last desiring glance at Taeyong over his shoulder before focusing his attention on his boyfriend. Jaehyun holds Doyoung by the chin and kisses him, open-mouthed and filthy. Doyoung lets out a needy whine, and the sound goes directly to Taeyong’s dick.

Spurred forward, Taeyong steps further in the bedroom. He keeps his eyes fixed on Jaehyun’s hands as the man runs his fingers over and under Doyoung’s lingerie, squeezing his supple skin.

“So pretty,” Jaehyun murmurs. His lips graze against Doyoung’s neck as he adjusts Doyoung in his lap, tilting him in such a way to present his ass to Taeyong.

Taeyong takes another step closer. He wants to touch, wants to feel Doyoung come apart under his hands. He reaches out, pausing with his hand hovering above Doyoung’s ass. “Can I?” he asks breathlessly.

Doyoung squirms, grinding his hips down against Jaehyun’s thigh, and begs, “Please.”

“He’s wanted you for you a long time,” Jaehyun tells Taeyong with a quiet chuckle. “We both have.”

Heat rushes through Taeyong’s body and finally—finally!—he lets himself touch Doyoung. Doyoung sighs breathily as his hands explore his body, stroking his back and fondling the soft flesh of his ass, slipping his fingers underneath the delicate lace, cherishing every touch. “You’re absolutely perfect,” he tells Doyoung. Maybe it’s over the top, but it’s true.

“Isn’t he?” Jaehyun’s voice is proud, as though Taeyong’s compliment was for him and not Doyoung.

“You’re perfect too,” Taeyong says bashfully, lifting his head to meet Jaehyun’s dark gaze.

Jaehyun’s lips curve in a smirk. “Mm, my bunny and I make quite the pair, don’t we?” he agrees loftily.

“I’ve been fantasizing about the two of you for months.” Taeyong’s face burns as he admits it.

Doyoung moans aloud at his words, twisting around in Jaehyun’s lap to kiss Taeyong hungrily. “Why aren’t you already fucking me?” he mumbles against Taeyong’s open mouth. “I want you inside of me.”

Taeyong moves his hands up to cup Doyoung’s face. He licks across Doyoung’s lower lip and sucks his tongue into his mouth, determined to savor every moment. “I’ll make it so good for you,” he promises, grabbing a fistful of Doyoung’s hair and tugging just harshly enough to make Doyoung gasp.

“Looks we found ourselves a real sweetie,” says Jaehyun, amused. He slides his fingers under the band of Doyoung’s panties, carefully rolling the lace down to reveal even more of Doyoung’s pale skin. “Go on, Taeyong,” he drawls, the barest hint of a command in his voice. “Give my bunny what he wants.”

“Lube?” Taeyong tears his mouth away from Doyoung long enough to ask.

Jaehyun shifts Doyoung into Taeyong’s arms. “I’ll get some, and condoms.”

In Jaehyun’s absence, Doyoung wraps his limbs around Taeyong, pulling him onto the bed. He keeps his lips glued to Taeyong, kissing him fervently. Taeyong feels faintly like he’s being eaten alive by the other man, and he isn’t complaining.

“You are wearing entirely too much clothing,” whines Doyoung. He claws impatiently at Taeyong’s button-down. “It drives me crazy when I see you around the office with your sleeves rolled up.”

“You’re telling me.” Taeyong chokes on a quiet laugh as he obliges Doyoung’s request to undress.

Jaehyun slides up behind him and leans over to press a searing kiss to the back of his neck. He tosses a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms onto the bed next to them.

Doyoung immediately flips onto his hands and knees. Shimmying the rest of the way out of his panties, he wriggles his ass back towards Taeyong. “I want your fingers, please.”

“You’ll get them,” Taeyong assures him, fumbling with the the cap to the lube bottle.

As he slicks his fingers up, rubbing them to warm the lube, Jaehyun settles himself in front of Doyoung. He caresses his boyfriend’s hair, letting his fingers trail to Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung flicks his tongue over Jaehyun’s fingers, then sucks them into his mouth.

Taeyong has to bite back a groan at the sight. It seems that Doyoung shares his weakness for fingers in his mouth. _Fuck, how is he so perfect?_ he wonders and circles his lubed up index finger around Doyoung’s entrance. “Ready?” he asks.

Doyoung merely moans around Jaehyun’s fingers in response.

“He’s ready,” Jaehyun tells Taeyong with an amused smile.

When Taeyong slides in with his finger, Doyoung lets out a breathy sigh of relief and rocks back against him. “Needy,” slips out of Taeyong’s mouth without him thinking about it, but before he can worry that it was wrong of him to say, Doyoung moans even louder.

Jaehyun smirks, meeting Taeyong’s gaze over the top of Doyoung’s back. “Mm, my bunny is _such_ a needy, little thing,” he agrees. “Absolutely desperate to be fucked and filled.”

Doyoung writhes at his shaming tone. “Please,” he begs. “Give me another finger.”

Taeyong does, scissoring his fingers back and forth to stretch Doyoung open. “How are you so pretty?” he wonders aloud. “How are you so perfect?” With his free hand, he squeezes Doyoung’s ass then his thigh, his fingernails digging into the stocking covering it.

“You better not fucking rip my stockings,” warns Doyoung sharply, his draconian side that Taeyong is used to from work suddenly rearing its head.

Before Taeyong can promise him that he won’t, Jaehyun slaps Doyoung across the face. “Don’t be rude,” he snaps, grabbing his hair and yanking harshly. “Taeyong is doing you such a favor by obliging your slutty desires. You should be grateful.”

Doyoung moans brokenly, sounding unbearably aroused by Jaehyun’s degrading words. “I am,” he practically sobs. “I’m so grateful, Taeyong, please.”

Taeyong feels like his body is about to explode with desire. Seeing Jaehyun manhandle Doyoung awakens something primal inside of him, and he stuffs a third finger into Doyoung, delighting in the way it makes Doyoung wail with pleasure.

“Good boy,” croons Jaehyun.

Taeyong isn’t really sure if the compliment is meant for him or Doyoung, but it settles warmly in his chest anyways. He twists his hand, searching for that bundle of nerves within Doyoung. When he finds it, Doyoung’s body spasms, falling face forward into Jaehyun’s lap as his arms give out from under him.

“God, I need you to fuck me,” Doyoung babbles. “Please, Taeyong, let me be a good little cockslut for you. Use me as your fucktoy. I need you inside me.”

Taeyong’s breath stutters at the filth pouring out of Doyoung’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Doyoung,” he manages to gasp.

Jaehyun lifts Doyoung’s face out of his lap, kisses him violently, all bruising lips and teeth and tongue. He pulls away panting and fixes Taeyong with a heated stare. “How are you holding up?” he asks hoarsely. “I know Doyoung has… quite the mouth on him.”

“Green,” Taeyong automatically replies. “I’m good.” Doyoung’s desperation and self-degradation is unexpected, but fuck, it’s hot. He loves it. He’s so glad he gave into Doyoung’s impatient demands to take his clothing off, because he knows that were he still wearing his slacks, they’d be uncomfortably tight with how hard he is.

“Need you to fill me up,” begs Doyoung, squirming. He sounds on the verge of tears. “Taeyong, _please_.”

Jaehyun slips out from under Doyoung, grabbing the condoms and moving around Taeyong. “Don’t stop fingering him,” he orders Taeyong. “I’ll do it.”

 _Do what?_ Taeyong thinks, before Jaehyun is reaching for his cock, stroking it a few times, and then tearing open a condom packet. _Oh._ Taeyong curls his fingers inside of Doyoung, ripping another garbled moan from the man, as Jaehyun rolls the condom onto his length with steady hands.

“Go on,” murmurs Jaehyun, his breath hot on the back of Taeyong’s neck. “Don’t keep my bunny waiting.”

Shivering, Taeyong slides his fingers out. He can feel the heat of Jaehyun’s eyes on him as he sinks slowly into Doyoung. When he bottoms out, Jaehyun grasps him tightly by the nape of his neck.

“Who knows? If you do a good job satisfying him, maybe I’ll reward you with my cock.” His voice is velvety, alluring.

Taeyong swallows down a whine. “Yes, sir,” he says weakly, his head already spinning with the mental image of what getting fucked by Jaehyun must be like. He snaps his hips experimentally.

Doyoung whimpers and rocks back against him. “Please,” he moans indistinctly.

Jaehyun puts his lips to the shell of Taeyong’s ear, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin. “You can be rougher with him,” he says in a low voice. “I know he’s pretty, but he isn’t a doll. You won’t break him.”

“Yes, sir,” replies Taeyong again. Gripping Doyoung firmly by the hips, he thrusts in harder this time.

“Ahh, thank you!” Doyoung gasps, clenching around Taeyong. “So full.”

Jaehyun watches quietly as Taeyong lets go of his inhibitions, fucks Doyoung without abandon. Taeyong grabs a fistful of Doyoung’s hair and uses it to tug the other man up, adjusting their angle so that when he pistons his hips, he hits Doyoung in such a way that it makes him keen with pleasure. “Look at you,” he all but growls. “Taking my cock so well. Just like you were made for it.”

“Yes, yes,” cries Doyoung. “I’m just a fucktoy. Fill me up and _use_ me!”

Taeyong groans and sinks his teeth into back of Doyoung’s shoulder. When he chances a glance at Jaehyun, he is gratified to see the other man palming himself through his slacks, his eyes dark and hungry. It sends a thrill rushing down Taeyong’s spine.

He reaches around to take Doyoung’s long-ignored cock in hand. The moment he touches him, Doyoung lets out a loud mewl and clenches tight around him, his body jerking from the sensitivity. “Please!” he wails, and it takes a moment for Taeyong to recognize that Doyoung’s plea is directed at Jaehyun and not him.

Jaehyun doesn’t move, doesn’t stop touching himself. “Use your words, bunny,” he tells Doyoung.

“Please, can I come?” asks Doyoung, voice strained. “I’m so close.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun tilts his head to one side, a lazy grin on his face. “What do you think, Taeyong? Does he deserve to come? Has he been a good cockslut for you?”

 _Who am I to deny Doyoung anything?_ wonders Taeyong. He still feels vaguely like his brain is melting out of his ears as his sexual fantasies starring Doyoung and Jaehyun are made real. “Come on, Doyoung,” he murmurs, quickening the pace of his hand curled around Doyoung’s cock. “Come for me.”

Doyoung peaks with a strangled cry, his whole body shuddering as his cum splatters across the sheets beneath him before he goes slack in Taeyong’s arms. “Mm, _thank_ you,” he purrs. He sounds unbelievably fucked out.

Taeyong’s gaze flickers to Jaehyun. He can feel his own orgasm beginning to drift out of reach as he falters, unsure if he should keep thrusting now that Doyoung has come or if he’s supposed to give himself to Jaehyun now. _Did I do a good job satisfying Doyoung?_ Based on the blissed out look on Doyoung’s face, he’d hazard a guess at yes.

As if he can sense the uncertainty brewing in Taeyong’s mind, Jaehyun gets to his feet and pads over. “Was it good, bunny?” he asks Doyoung.

“So good,” mumbles Doyoung. He stretches languidly, letting Taeyong slip out of him.

Taeyong can’t help the quiet whine that escapes his throat when he loses the warm tightness of Doyoung around his aching cock. Doyoung seems to pay him no mind, but Jaehyun smirks. He steps closer to Taeyong. “Do you want your reward now?”

“Yesss,” Taeyong is replying before he can even think about it.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun praises him. He reaches for his belt, and Taeyong feels his stomach swoop at the implication. “I think you deserve it. Wouldn’t you agree, bunny?”

“Oh yes, he was _very_ good,” agrees Doyoung drowsily. He swipes his fingers through his cum spilled on the sheets, then brings his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers with a loud sucking noise.

Taeyong feels his brain melt a little bit more.

When Jaehyun unzips and drops his pants, Taeyong immediately goes to his knees. Jaehyun chuckles as he steps out of his boxer-briefs. “Eager, are we?”

“Can you blame him?” asks Doyoung. “Your cock is a work of art.”

It’s an arrogant statement. It should make Taeyong cringe, but somehow it doesn’t bother him coming from Doyoung. Jaehyun’s cock _is_ a work of art, he thinks as he eyes it, mouth already watering at the thought of having it in him.

Jaehyun’s eyes move purposefully to Taeyong’s cock. “You’ll want to remove that condom before it dries out,” he advises lightly, then laughs when Taeyong immediately rips it off of him. “Oh, you’re so obedient,” he coos. “It’s so cute.”

Taeyong scoots forward on his knees, closes his eyes, opens his mouth, and waits for whatever Jaehyun chooses to give him.

Just as he hoped, Jaehyun gives him his cock, hot and heavy on his tongue. As he closes his lips around the shaft, Taeyong opens his eyes, looks up to meet Jaehyun’s heated gaze. He hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around the head, reveling in the moan it sends spilling from Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Unf, talented with your mouth too,” Jaehyun groans, his hands coming to find purchase in Taeyong’s hair. To Doyoung, he says, “You sure know how to pick them, bunny. Now, be a good boy and get our guest prepped for me, why don’t you?”

Doyoung complies immediately, coating his fingers with lube and reaching between Taeyong’s legs. Taeyong hisses when he feels the first finger press into him, before his body adjusts. It feels sinfully good to have Doyoung at one end of him and Jaehyun at the other. He teases his tongue over the sensitive parts of Jaehyun’s cock as Doyoung slides a second finger into him to open him up.

Once he feels sufficiently stretched, he pulls off of Jaehyun, blinks up at him with winsome eyes. “Well?” he asks, almost pouty in his tone. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Jaehyun tightens his grip in Taeyong’s hair, pulling just enough to make it sting slightly. “Is that what you want, baby?” he asks in a raspy voice that makes Taeyong’s stomach flip.

“Please.” Taeyong doesn’t normally beg in bed, but based on Doyoung’s behavior, he suspects that Jaehyun will like it.

Sure enough, he sees a flicker of lust pass through Jaehyun’s eyes before the man busies himself with putting on a condom. At Taeyong’s other end, Doyoung removes his fingers, then surprises him by lunging forward to bite playfully at the soft flesh of Taeyong’s ass cheek. When Taeyong squeaks, Doyoung explains, “You’re just so cute,” and presses a soft kiss to the spot he just bit.

Then Jaehyun is lifting him into his arms like he weighs nothing and thrusting into him with a quiet grunt.

It’s a tight squeeze but damn if it doesn’t feel deliciously good. Gasping, Taeyong lets his head loll forward, burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “Oh, god,” he mumbles. “Thank you, sir.”

“Fuck, you’re a tight little thing, aren’t you? So pretty on my cock for me.”

Taeyong’s body flushes with pride. He clenches, relishing the sweet drag of Jaehyun inside of him. He can feel every inch. “You fill me up so good,” he gasps, lips still pressed against Jaehyun’s neck.

Jaehyun twists his face to kiss Taeyong’s temple. “How rough can I be with you?” he asks.

Taeyong moans at the thought of being torn apart by Jaehyun. “Rough,” he answers. “Fucking _break_ me.”

“God, Taeyong,” groans Jaehyun. He drops Taeyong onto the bed, leaning over him and caging him in with his arms. He thrusts are harder now, and it makes Taeyong whimper with how he’s hitting him just right.

Doyoung presses close to them and makes whiny noises until Jaehyun straightens up, making enough space for Doyoung to slide on top of Taeyong. “Can I suck you off?” he asks Taeyong, eager eyes trained on Taeyong’s leaking cock.

“Yes, holy fuck, yes,” Taeyong stammers out, and then Doyoung’s mouth is around him, wet and warm and bringing him right to the brink. “Oh my god, Doyoung. Fuck, that’s good.”

It’s too good. The dual stimulation from Doyoung’s mouth and Jaehyun’s cock has broken moans and gasps falling from his lips. His entire body feels like it’s on fire.

Jaehyun strokes a loving hand through Doyoung’s hair as he bobs up and down on Taeyong’s cock. “You can come in his mouth,” he tells Taeyong. “I’m sure he’d love it. Wouldn’t you, bunny?”

Doyoung hums in agreement, pushes himself further down Taeyong until his throat is closing around the head of Taeyong’s cock.

“Oh, shit, fuck, _Doyoung_!” Taeyong cries, his fingers clenching in the bedsheets as his orgasm tilts ever closer to him. “I—I’m gonna—”

“That’s right,” croons Jaehyun. “Let him taste you.”

His velvety voice sends Taeyong over the edge, and he comes, gasping and panting as his hips jerk uncontrollably upwards. Doyoung takes it like a champ, keeping his lips wrapped around Taeyong’s shaft and swallowing every drop.

Doyoung lifts his head to smile sweetly at Taeyong, gives his cock one last lick. “Ah, sensitive!” whines Taeyong, batting listlessly at Doyoung’s head.

The moment Doyoung moves off of him, Jaehyun grabs his hips, lifting them to thrust even deeper into him, picking up his pace. His breath quickens. He’s chasing his climax, Taeyong can tell.

“He’s getting close,” Doyoung tells him in a low voice.

Taeyong feels vaguely like Jaehyun and Doyoung are just fucking each other through his body, like he’s a shiny new sex toy for the couple. And he isn’t complaining. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers, half to himself, and wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, pulling the man as close to him as a he can.

Doyoung props himself up to slide an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders. He puts his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear, murmurs, “I wanna see you fill him up.”

Jaehyun swears quietly, his fingernails digging deep into Taeyong’s hips as he comes. Taeyong writhes on the sheets, overstimulated but loving it, until Jaehyun’s thrusts eventually slow to a stop. The room is silent but for the sounds of their ragged breathing. Then Jaehyun pulls out of Taeyong, walks over the garbage can to dispose of his condom.

In his absence, Doyoung snuggles up to Taeyong. “Mm, thank you for a lovely night,” he purrs. “You were just _so much_ fun.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Taeyong replies immediately. His body is still humming, his brain still overwhelmed. He kisses the corner of Doyoung’s mouth, giggling softly to himself when he feels it lift in a smile.

“A good time was had by all, yes?” asks Jaehyun, settling himself on Taeyong’s other side. Cuddling with both him and Doyoung is a little too hot, a little too sweaty, but Taeyong doesn’t mind. The aftercare of comforting touch is always important after rough sex.

“A very good time,” he agrees.

Doyoung nods, yawns, nods again. He twirls a lock of Taeyong’s hair around his index finger, and Taeyong lets his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the sensation.

Jaehyun shifts, reaching around Taeyong to caress Doyoung’s face. “What do you think, bunny?” he asks, an amused lilt to his tone. “Should we keep him?”

“Mm, I think yes,” says Doyoung, voice thoughtful. “Let’s keep him.”

Taeyong’s heart leaps as he realizes that it means Jaehyun and Doyoung don’t want this to be a one-off hookup. He laughs quietly, thrilled. “I’m happy to be kept.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s subtle (or at least I thought it was subtle lol) but in the scene in Jaehyun’s office, the implication is 100% that Doyoung was blowing him underneath his desk.
> 
> Man, I really wrote the set-up for this to have a lot more overt BDSM tones in it but ended up veering off into degradation dirty talk land instead. Oh well. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com/) or uh, I’m vaguely on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sinchun) now too


End file.
